


I Don't Hate You

by KatsudonLink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Otabek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous!Yuri, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Otabek is 18, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with minimal Plot, Yuri is 16, a/b/o dynamics, and by that I mean if you squint there is just a tiny amount of plot, fuck it, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonLink/pseuds/KatsudonLink
Summary: "So...notice anything different?" Otabek shrugged softly. Leave it to him to be so nonchalant about something so big."Yeah. You stink." Yuri tried to roll his eyes, pulling his hoodie up over his head. "Really? Well..." Otabek was following something with his eyes as he said those words, half a smile on his usually expressionless face. Some giggling was heard from behind the Russian skater. Since when was Otabek smiling at girls?"It seems like half of the population disagrees."[Revised on 28.02.2017]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.haikyoon.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please bother me with your ideas and maybe (probably) I will write them for you.
> 
> Note: Wow 1k kudos! This is the first time one of my fics got this many kudos! I'm so happy.
> 
> Thank you so much (ﾉ ^ ▽ ^ )ﾉ☆*:.｡*･

At first it was just annoying how much people talked about his best friend. It was as if they thought he was a whole new person now that he returned to Russia to train after having gone home to celebrate his Grand Prix achievement.

Otabek was still just Otabek. Wasn't he? 

...

Fine. It was sort of true. Otabek was a _little_ different now. 

When his eyes first fell on the taller man, it had taken Yuri half a second too long to recognise him. Even after seeing his name exit his lips.

Okay. Maybe he had changed more than just a little.

Yuri took a moment to register all the changes despite the fact that he probably should have greeted him first- but then again Otabek wasn't exactly the type to be angry if Yuri was quiet a bit too long.

Otabek's shoulders were broader, his jaw was definitely more defined. He stood a bit higher from the ground too and if Yuri wasn't mistaken, the pitch of his voice wasn't that awkward in-between it had been a little while ago. His now muscular arms and torso really filled his previously loose leather jacket perfectly. Anyone who saw him would have said that the two months he spent away had definitely been good to him. 

What Yuri didn't immediately realise was that Otabek now had a distinct scent to him now. For Yuri, it was rather easy to miss that development. According to his doctor he still had a good year before he presented and his nose wasn't sensitive to mating scents yet because of it. His brain wasn't actively searching for different scents to take in and process, something that Yuri was happy about since the idea sounded that it would be very distracting and all Yuri wanted to focus on was skating.

The new scent was something he only realised when Otabek hugged him as part of their greeting. Yuri's nose came close to the scent glands behind the Kazakh skater's ears and it was then that he could really notice it.

It wasn't hard to put all the pieces together. During his time away Otabek Altin had successfully presented as an Alpha.

The scent was pleasant, though he couldn't really compare it to any other smell he knew. It was dark but calming, like a rainy night. It made Yuri feel like Otabek had control over everything. It made him feel like he could trust him. 

Yuri was aware that the reason why a _No-Gen_  like him- someone who had no secondary gender yet, would relate the scent with authority. Otabek, as an Alpha, was chosen by genetics to protect No-Gens and Omegas as they were often "weak". He told himself Iit was only normal for his senses to detect it as soothing. 

If Yuri had been a Beta, the scent wouldn't have really made him feel anything at all.

If Yuri had been an Alpha though, the scent would have been potent and bitter to him. It would have bit into his nose, making him want to erase it, replace it.   

"So...notice anything different?" Otabek shrugged softly. Leave it to him to be so nonchalant about something so big.

"Yeah. You _stink_." Yuri tried to roll his eyes, pulling his hoodie up over his head. 

"Really? Well..." Otabek was following something with his eyes as he said those words, half a smile on his usually expressionless face. Some giggling was heard from behind the Russian skater. _Since when was Otabek smiling at girls?_

"It seems like half of the population disagrees."

Yuri wasn't happy.

* * *

It hadn't surprised Yuri of course. That Otabek presented as an Alpha and not anything else.

Otabek's personality wouldn't have had it any other way. People like him very rarely became Betas and almost never became Omegas. It was also rather a stereotype that Omegas were very social since it was their "nature" to get attention and Otabek was definitely a loner, often ignoring his fellow skaters to spend time alone.

On the outside Otabek was a man of few words. His movements were sharp and demanding. He enjoyed dangerous things like riding his motorcycle a little faster than the recommended speed and jumping his triple axels a little too high. Even after befriending Yuri, he had remained as an introvert, often letting Yuri speak his mind and only replying when he needed to.

No, it hadn't been a surprise at all. 

What was surprising was how everyone had gotten even more goddamn _annoying_ after Otabek started to train under Yakov like him. 

Yakov hadn't been too eager to get yet another student with the return of Victor but after Yuri convinced him that Victor didn't need a lot of coaching and that Yuuri would still be coached by Victor, Yakov had eventually agreed. Yuri deep down knew there would be no way Yakov would turn down coaching a former skating super-star who coached the GPF silver medal winner along with the gold and last year's bronze medalist.

Training with Otabek was very pleasant at first. They got to spend much more time together now that it was off season and they even started to share Yuri's flat together. Yuri didn't have an extra room but his bed was quite big and sharing it didn't bother either of them, there wasn't even talk of moving to a flat with two bedrooms.

The only thing that was unpleasant about the whole thing was the way people just started to act different. The little whispers that Yuri heard whenever Otabek walked into a room. The giggles, the blushing and the unmistakable way people who he knew were Omegas started baring their throat whilst trying to speak to him, trying to show their interest, trying to _tempt_ him.  

The third time some Omega showed up and interrupted their conversation that day, making Yuri have to wait at the side until Otabek could make them leave, he noticed Victor walking towards him. 

"Piss off." Yuri muttered to the Russian skater, pushing his hands in his pockets. He wished Otabek could just say the same to the Omega skater who was not so subtly touching, no _grabbing_ , his forearm right now. Otabek gave him a sort of helpless look and shrugged a little, trying to imply he couldn't do anything. 

Where was the Otabek who very easily rejected even friendly dinner requests from fellow skaters last year?

_Was he enjoying this?_

Victor, an Alpha himself, only smiled at Yuri's rude words. Unlike Yuri, Victor was used to the scents that went around him all the time, and he was happily bonded anyway. Bonding was something that would dull the senses of both parties and sharpen them according to the scent of their bonded. 

"Oof." Victor wrinkled his nose at the scent coming from the Kazakh skater. "Now I understand why everyone is running after our new little rink mate. Even if my senses aren't quite as sharp." 

Yuri frowned and looked away, angry. He didn't really want to talk to Victor but it seemed like he knew something Yuri didn't.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Victor pouted. "Oh. I guess you can't smell it yet, can you? Well, since Otabek just presented he doesn't have complete control on his scent yet. He is releasing a lot of pheromones to attract Omegas because it's his peak to conceive a child right now."

Yuri spluttered at the thought. Who would even want to conceive crying brat?

 _Did Otabek really want a baby now that he had presented?_  

"Yeah, whatever." Yuri rolled his eyes and put his headphones on while walking away, leaving Otabek to deal with whatever the fuck he was doing now that his attention apparently couldn't stay on him for more than fifteen minutes. 

He only very gently kicked a dent in the lockers in the changing room. 

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" 

"..."

"Yura..."

"Otabek, leave me alone."

"I can't control it."

"Neither can I."

"..."

"This is going to be so much easier once I become an Alpha too."

Yuri had an excellent family line of classic male Alpha fathers and female Omega mothers. He had heard countless stories from his grandfather about how the Plisetsky males would always start out slender and soft, then bloom into potent and strong Alphas. 

"If you say so, Yura."

* * *

After the initial wave was over, Otabek was starting to get less attention but that didn't mean Yuri wouldn't be completely ignored by an Omega stepping into their conversation from time to time. 

And somehow, the people who were interrupting them to pursue Otabek were starting to become even _more_  persistent- if that was even a possibility. 

This time their lunch in Yuri's favourite restaurant was interrupted by a scrawny female Omega who Yuri thought was wearing literally clown make-up. 

"Aren't you that famous skater?" The Omega winked as she pulled a chair and seated herself dangerously close to Otabek. 

Yuri clenched his teeth.

Famous skater?

_Famous skater?_

Yuri didn't doubt the ability of his friend, not one bit, but he had won _**gold**_ in the very same competition while Otabek had placed **_last_** and he was sure the Omega didn't look at him once.

When Yuri saw the Omega's hand settle on Otabek's thigh, he very nearly bent his fork in half. In exchange, Otabek was silent and that just made everything even worse.

Yuri had to take matters in his own hands.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from our table!" He finally shouted, the only reason for him not stabbing the woman with his fork being that Otabek was faster than he was. As if he had read his mind, the Kazakh skater's big hand had his wrist confined already. Yuri resisted very little after he felt the force his wrist was being held with. It was almost as if his body had... _obeyed_.

The Omega looked over at Yuri like he was the unwelcomed guest here.

"Psh. You're telling _me_ to go away? A stupid No-Gen like you? I bet won't even remember your name once he gets a little smell of me in heat." The Omega rolled her eyes.    

Yuri opened his mouth to call her a few words that all meant "whore" but Otabek spoke before him with the same expressionless face as always. It was a little scary how he didn't even look angry considering what came out of his mouth. 

"If Yuri was an Omega he would smell so good that you would probably want to kill yourself knowing no Alpha would ever want you again." His words were precise and calm but cutting, like his attitude. "I would rather breathe from my mouth for the rest of my life than smell someone who just called my best friend stupid, even out of heat."

The Omega opened her mouth wide in disbelief, as if she had never been insulted like that. 

"Now please leave so we can continue to have lunch."

Right as the woman left muttering some curse word or another, their food arrived, making Otabek finally let his grip on Yuri's wrist loose.

The warm feeling that was enveloping the Russian skater reminded him of how he felt when he first tasted vodka. 

Otabek looked at him.

"I don't know why everyone is begging for my knot all of a sudden. It's not like I'm the last Alpha alive."

A vague blush covered Yuri's cheeks. He had never seen a knot before, well okay only on the internet but it hadn't really interested him before. Now he was wondering what Otabek's knot would look like. Would it be so swollen that he wouldn't be able to pull out for a good while? 

He noticed Otabek's expression falter a little when he looked back at him. Otabek looked away and squirming a little in his seat. He supposed the scent of the Omega that left had lingered. 

He was definitely smelling something odd too, something he couldn't put his finger on. Something that was fragrant and spicy.

Was that how Omegas smelt? That couldn't be right, didn't they always say Omegas smelt sweet and inviting? 

He looked down at his Borscht. Well, maybe it was something new they added in it.

Yuri ate it anyway. 

* * *

What really took the cake was what happened only a week later. 

While Yuri was stretching with his earphone in, he was looking over from time to time to his friend who was sitting across the room, playing with his phone. If Yuri knew Otabek, he was probably jumping from one Wikipedia article to another. 

Right when Yuri was about to change legs though, he saw one of the younger Omegas enter. He was a short brunette who had newly presented as an Omega, one year older than Yuuri himself.  

Yuri couldn't hear them, even after he lowered one earphone and could only watch as the young Omega pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a piece of clothing. 

Otabek seemed to go very red very quickly as he was handed the said piece of clothing. A few more words were exchanged between them while Otabek pushed the small piece of clothing into a pocket of his backpack. 

When the Omega left, Yuri approached Otabek. 

"What was that?" He asked, as calm as he could. His face had fallen into his usual, slightly displeased expression. 

Otabek, who apparently didn't notice he was being watched, jumped a little, then sighed. 

"You scared me Yura."

_Since when did Otabek get scared?_

Yuri met his eyes. Why did Otabek always have to use that nickname when Yuri was trying to get angry with him? It just made things so much ~~harder~~ annoying.

"What did he give you?"

The tip of Otabek's ears were a little pink still. Yuri could smell something on him that he figured was sweat from practicing.  

"Nothing...He borrowed my towel a few days ago and just returned it."

Yuri grunted. He met Otabek's careful gaze with his eyes filled with an energy he yet couldn't identify. He was starting to feel a little burn under his skin, but that was to be expected from how much he had been practicing that day.

Otabek wrinkled his nose and his expression settled on something different. He was looking like he had just realised something but was still very unsure about it. Yuri turned around and walked back confidently. He raised his leg over the bar to kept stretching. 

Though this time, he knew Otabek's eyes were on him until he was done. 

* * *

That night, it took Yuuri about two full hours to fall asleep while his Kazakh friend had gone to sleep in a matter of minutes. 

He made a mental note to talk to the landlord again tomorrow as he had cranked up the goddamn heating in the whole building once more apparently. He couldn't even feel comfortable with his clothes on.  

Yuri couldn't really recall falling asleep but when he opened his eyes again, he noticed a thin sheet of sweat covering his entire body. He could feel his body burning up, his eyes trying to find direction and orientation with only the street light coming in from the window.

He had no idea what time it was, and it even took him a second too long to realise _where_ he was exactly.

What he quickly noticed was that he was so thirsty and something inside him was aching so very very much.

After he pushed himself up to a sitting position, it didn't take long for him to notice a scent lingering in the air.

If Yuri had to imagine the scent that cartoon characters floated to until they arrived at the source, this would be it.

If he had to describe it instead, he would say it smelt like a thunderstorm. Something thick and alive. Something electric and unpredictable. Something that made his gut roll and ache. 

He wanted to ask Otabek if he could smell it too but a look to his side told him that Otabek wasn't asleep next to him as per usual. 

God, he needed water, and he needed to find where that scent came from. 

Getting onto his feet carefully, Yuuri felt how soaked where he had been lying now was. He really was sweating pretty badly, wasn't he?

When he reached the door, he heard something from the living room. It was a steady patter, a rhythmic motion. The squelch of something that immediately made Yuri open the door. 

It didn't take him long to spot Otabek, who was sitting on the sofa with a small lamp on, a pair of underwear that didn't belong to him in his hand and his cock in the other. 

"Y...Yura..." His eyes opened wide, knowing he was caught. His expression rapidly changed when their eyes met.

Yuri was overcome with a sudden realisation that made him want to punch a wall. He quickly went over to the Alpha and grabbed the underwear from his hand. 

"This...this is what he gave you, isn't it!?" He shouted, throwing the foul garment as far as he could across the room. It fell down to the ground with a thud.

The scent was so strong now, he was becoming heady with it. A thick cloud of it was enveloping him and Yuri somehow took the time to notice how painfully hard he was.

His anger still had priority however. 

Otabek's eyes were wide. "Yura...Yuri, _you_ were the one I was smelling? Oh....You...you presented. Yuri, _shit_ , you're _in heat_."

Otabek tried to warn and Yuri only dimly registered what his friend was saying to him. What mattered right now was to completely remove that foul scent Otabek had been smelling from his system. 

He pushed Otabek from his shoulders to the back of the couch, Otabek's cock aimlessly bobbing between them. 

It didn't take Yuri long to peel his clothes off, as underwear was the only thing that he was wearing. Fuck, he was felt so _empty_. 

Every fiber of his being was telling him to touch Otabek more and more and more and more. 

"Yuri, you don't know what you're doing." Otabek said, making fists with his hands, obviously trying to hold himself back. 

"Beka...You, you're going to...yeah...you're going to be in me..." Yuri decided as he was climbing on top of Otabek's lap. 

He grabbed Otabek's hand and guided it to the whole between his spread legs. 

The resist from Otabek's hand was so weak that before Yuri knew it, two fingers were already in him. 

" _Fuck_ , you're so wet Yura..." Otabek whined but there was only fascination in his voice.

The only thing Yuri could do with the sensation of that was to throw his head back, an unintended moan leaving his lips. He pushed back onto them, going up and down a few times before he managed to force himself to stop. 

Removing Otabek's fingers from his hole, even though it felt like torture, was something he really needed to do right now because he very much needed to do something else.

Otabek allowed Yuri to bring his slick covered fingers to his nose. 

"Does he smell better than me?" Yuri asked between clenched teeth. 

Otabek looked at him, his eyes darker than anything Yuri had ever seen before and without breaking eye contact, he replied.

"Yuri. I genuinely do not remember the smell of any other Omega than you right now."

Yuri let out a shaky breath at that, a moan dying at his lips as his vision blurred slightly from how aroused he felt. Now that his mission was over, he was starting to feel so empty again that it made him want to cry. He moved his hips up and down a little aimlessly, his aching cock bobbing up and down. A whine escaped his lips. 

"Beka...I feel _so_ empty. I-I need you to fill me up. Right now."

Otabek audibly swallowed and as if something had switched inside him he started to growl like an animal. 

Before he knew it, Yuri was picked up and then put down on the couch again, his ass up in the air, presenting.

He could only whine a little amount before he felt Otabek's soft and warm tongue on his quivering hole. His legs nearly gave out at the sensation.

"B-Beka...stop.... _ah_ \- stop teasing me." 

"I wish...I had the....ability to explain to you how... _absolutely divine_  you taste." Otabek replied breathlessly.

Yuri moaned as he pushed his hips back into Otabek's face, who had pressed his entire face between Yuri's cheeks by now. 

With a wave of pleasure, Yuri felt slick exiting his hole and at that Otabek groaned so ravishingly that Yuri's legs started to tremble. He had felt the vibrations on his most intimate places and he was sure if he didn't get fucked soon, he would die. 

" _Beka_ , I need y-" He swallowed all the spit that gathered in his mouth. "I- _ah_ , knot me. Fill me up, knot me so good I can't leave...even if I want to." For a reason unknown to him, Otabek coming inside him and then knotting him for hours was the hottest thing in existence for Yuri at that moment. 

"Your skin is so smooth, you're such a _perfect_ Omega, Yura." Otabek mumbled into his skin before licking a strip down his perineum that made Yuri completely shiver.

Silent tears were forming on the corner of Yuri's eyes now, the pleasure of Otabek's actions and the pain of not having anything inside him was combining rather chaotically. He could only let out a guttural moan. 

When he finally felt two fingers enter him, Yuri sighed with relief, pushing back onto them as quickly as he could. 

"More, Beka!" He half demanded and half pleaded, being rewarded with a third finger stretching him open as a reward. 

It looked as if Otabek wasn't going to listen him no matter how much he asked to be fucked and knotted and it wasn't until Otabek had fingered him half to unconsciousness that Yuri sobbed out a desperate plea as a last attempt. 

"Beka...Beka _please_. I'm begging you, please, please, p- _please_ fuck me." 

He felt the three fingers push into him extra hard and deep, stroking something in him that made Yuri see white with pleasure after his words reached Otabek's ears. 

When he was picked up again and pulled to Otabek's lap, tears were rolling down his eyes. 

Otabek wiped them away with his thumb. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Yura, that you won't ever be able to walk without thinking about me."

Yuri let out a sob at that, his hips thrusting forward. He hid his face with his hands.

It was only when Yuri felt something warm and blunt at his entrance he started breathing again.

The ecstasy he felt as Otabek pushed him down on his engorged cock was something he would be jerking off to for all eternity.

Once he was fully seated, he could feel the start of Otabek's knot around his hole and it made him moan as he pushed himself down on it.

"You want to be knotted, don't you?" Otabek said lowly. The danger in his voice made him twitch.

Yuri shook his head with abandon. 

"God, Yuri. I always wished you would be an Omega. I know you wanted to be an Alpha but I just couldn't help myself. Whenever I looked at you... _Christ_ , you didn't even have a scent but I swear I wanted you more than any Omega I ever smelled."

Yuri's lips trembled before he pushed himself on Otabek, nuzzling the scent gland behind his ear. The instinctual gesture made Otabek groan possessively.

"Mine...my A-Alpha, _my knot_." Yuri said between clenched teeth.

"That knot is going to be _so_ deep inside you once I'm done with you." Otabek growled, wrapping a hand around Yuri's waist before he started to thrust his hips up. 

Even though his initial pace was torturously slow, another broken plea that left Yuri's lips made him pick up the pace. Yuri could feel that Otabek's knot had swollen quite a lot and it hit him just right every time he thrusted up. 

"B- _Beka_...I... _shit_....I'm so-... _Just fill me up_ , come inside me. Oh god.  _Please, please come inside me-_ " Yuri's words were cut off by the Kazakh's lips on his. 

Right when Otabek bit his bottom lip as he thrusted up sharply, his knot completely inside Yuri, the Russian skater's entire body shivered with his release, broken words falling from his mouth. 

Otabek groaned obscenely at the feeling of Yuri tightening and loosening around him and it only took a few more short thrust until he was spilling inside him.

Yuri started to silently sob, his face in the crook of Otabek's neck. He had been so overstimulated and the pleasure he had felt compared to nothing he ever felt in his entire life.

He felt the Kazakh stroking his hair, trying to sooth him with a shush. 

"Beka..." Yuri mumbled. 

Otabek smiled softly at the nickname. Yuri usually only called him that when they were drunk. And now during sex apparently.

"Hm?" He pressed his lips onto the soft blond hair of the Russian now sprawled on his lap, still drunk from his orgasm. 

"If you treat me like a normal Omega I'm going to make you regret you were born." 

Otabek laughed inwardly at how Yuri sounded nothing but threatening even though his voice was soft.

And still, Otabek knew deep down Yuri still had Omega instincts as distorted as they were. He knew a jealous Omega was dangerous and a jealous Yuri Plisetsky even more so. The combination was something he couldn't imagine living through but wanted to so much at the same time.

"I know Yura. I know." 

Beka..." Yuri mumbled again a moment later.

"Hm?" 

There was a short silence in which Otabek dragged his lips over the side of Yuri's face soothingly. 

It felt like Yuri was starting to pass out from exhaustion, even though the knot was still inside him and Otabek knew Yuri would soon be begging him to keep going.

Yuri's voice was a little above a whisper when he spoke again.

"I don't hate you as much as I hate everyone else."

Otabek smiled properly this time as he leaned his head back. At first it had been very hard to decipher what Yuri meant when he said somethings but by now, Otabek was a walking Yuri to English dictionary. 

"I have to say,"

He placed a hand on Yuri's cheek looked into his eyes. He knew exactly what he had meant and well...

"I feel the same way."


End file.
